


All The Weights In The World

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Dan doesn't understand why being made fun of his dick size turns him on, it just does. Thankfully, he has Phil who doesn't question it.(a prompt fill on my tumblr)





	All The Weights In The World

**Author's Note:**

> wow I suck at summaries lmao. feel free to send me prompts at blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :) I have more fics there too~ and please leave me feedback, thank you!!
> 
> (the ** leads to a nsfw link so be careful!)

Dan’s chest was heaving. His whole body was covered in a sheen of his own sweat. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He didn’t bother opening his eyes; he could feel Phil’s presence, knew that Phil’s eyes were on him.

Phil patiently waited for his boyfriend to calm down. He watched as Dan fidgeted around, eyes still closed, head bowed down. His boyfriend looked so beautiful like this, naked and willingly submitting to him. Dan’s ankles were tied to a long spreader bar, and his thighs quivered with the slight strain as his legs were spread wider than shoulder length apart. His hands were cuffed to a pole behind him. Phil smirked as Dan lifted his head to rest it against the pole, mouth open as he panted.  _You really wanna install a stripper pole in our new apartment?_ he could hear Dan’s sceptical voice.  _It’ll be your favourite place in the apartment_ , Phil had promised in response.

Dan had come twice already since they started the scene less than 45 minutes ago. The first was by a vibrator up his ass, pressed right against his prostrate at maximum power. Quick, a warm-up. The second was by the same vibrator pressed against the head of his cock. Phil was relentless, not giving a break after the first orgasm. Dan had screamed in agony, and then in pleasure. The rest of his cock ached to be touched while his reddened tip tried to shy away from the vibrator. It took longer than the first round, but thankfully not long enough to earn a punishment.

Dan finally, slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend staring intently at him. Phil was still fully clothed, but his erection was pressing against his jeans almost painfully. Dan swallowed as he noticed that Phil was holding a riding crop. All that before was just a warm up. Now the game really begins.

Phil brought the tip of the riding crop to Dan’s soft dick hanging limply between his spread thighs. He lifted it with the crop, and that was the first form of contact Dan’s length had with anything since they began.

“Did your clit enjoy that?” Phil’s voice was deep, and he watched as Dan’s dick twitched at his words.

Phil tapped Dan’s tip with the crop. “Pretty sure this ain’t big enough to be called a dick,” he mumbled almost too soft for Dan to hear, but Dan’s whimper assured him that his words didn’t fall on deaf ears.

“Cmon, get that little thing hard for me,” Phil muttered before walking away.

Before Dan met Phil, two orgasms were the most he could achieve in a day. But thanks to Phil, Dan could enjoy multiple orgasms now, something he didn’t think he could ever do before. It took a bit of concentration, but he filled his mind with thoughts of what Phil was possibly going to do to him. How he’s all tied up for Phil to use as he pleases. How he’s allowing and trusting Phil to hurt him, use him, provide him pleasure.

He managed to get fully hard again just as Phil returned back to stand in front of him, naked this time. Phil scoffed softly. “That the biggest it can get? A lil pathetic, don’t you think?”

Dan whined, the words and Phil’s voice sending more blood rushing to his dick. He still doesn’t understand why humiliating words about his size turns him on, but when Phil found out, he wasn’t like Dan’s ex who claimed it was weird. Instead, he immediately made use of his new knowledge to help Dan have one of the most mind-blowing orgasms Dan had ever experienced. That day, Dan realised how lucky he was to have Phil.

Phil stroked Dan’s cock gently with the riding crop. “So small…might as well call it a cunt,” Phil commented, and Dan leaked some precum. Phil chuckled, “See, it even gets wet. Like a good cunt.” He hit Dan’s length with the crop with each word of the last sentence spoken.

Dan moaned at each hit, watching helplessly as his dick turned red from the abuse. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered, of course he remembers to be polite to his Dom.

Phil reached behind Dan and retrieved a silver ring. Dan groaned at the sight of the ball stretcher[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bondara.co.uk%2Fsteel-ball-stretchers-with-hooks&t=Nzc4N2Y4NTQ0ZWM5MThlZjY5Njg2MDQ2MmE1OTc5ZGY1YzVhNDg3NCxGbTNJamtrQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163375973586%2Fall-the-weights-in-the-world&m=1).

“Don’t complain, you know you love this,” Phil said lightheartedly as he fixed the weight onto Dan’s balls.

Once fixed, Dan could immediately feel his balls tighten. There were two hooks at opposite sides of the stretcher and Phil gave a tug. Dan let out a high-pitched moan and Phil smirked, clearly happy with his work. He stepped back and Dan sighed, trying to relax. But how wrong Dan was to think Phil was done.

Phil got out two small ball weights, each weighing 200g. “The last time we did this, you managed 600g. Let’s see if we can raise that to 800g tonight,” Phil spoke as he twisted the weights in his fingers.

Dan gulped. The last time they did this, it became more painful than pleasurable when they tried to go heavier than 600g. But he had his safeword if it gets too much, and he trusts Phil more than he trusts himself. “Yes, Sir,” he answered.

The stretcher was already 400g, and it was already pulling on his balls. Phil was stroking his balls softly with the riding crop, and it tickled his sensitive skin there.

Phil kissed Dan sweet and slow, licking into his mouth gently. Dan sighed into the kiss. When Phil pulled away, he looked intensely into Dan’s eyes, a question silently conveyed.  _Are you ready?_

Dan gave his best reassuring look, and with that, Phil moved to his knees. He hooked one of the weights onto the stretcher, watching it swing a little. He could hear Dan panting from where he was on his knees. Dan was very hard, erection trying to stand up against all the weight on its balls. “Aw look at your little prick trying its best,” Phil joked.

Phil stood back up and gave Dan’s cock a smack with his hand. Dan cried out at the hit and the weight swinging around, stretching his balls further.

“Like it?” Phil asked, flicking the weight when it finally stopped swinging to make it move again.

“Ah, yes sir,” Dan groaned, keeping his legs as still as possible to stop the weight from moving.

Phil began tapping Dan’s balls harshly with the riding crop, and Dan hissed in pain as the sensations were intensified by the stretcher. He felt tears leak out the corners of his eyes.

“Know what a real dick looks like?” Phil asked, smacking Dan’s dick once with the crop.

“Ah, like yours Sir,” Dan answered. Phil was easily a couple of inches bigger and longer than him.

“That’s right, and what’s this?” Phil questioned as he traced his finger feather-light on a vein on Dan’s dick.

Dan sniffed, “Just a ti- a tiny prick, Sir.”

“Yeah, maybe if we help your balls drop…” Phil trailed off. He carefully hooked the next ball weight onto the stretcher, but didn’t let go, instead cupping the ball to hold the weight in his hands first.

“…your tiny prick might grow into a real dick like mine?” Phil continued. When Dan let out a sob at the words, he let go of the weight.

Dan all but yelled. His balls were so tight and sensitive, and he felt as if his whole body was being pulled down by the weights. The weights swung slowly, and even though he was fully hard, his erection could barely touch his tummy.

Phil stood back, giving Dan space and time to adjust. Dan was shaking with the effort to keep still so the weights would stop moving, which was just counter-productive as the weights just kept swinging.

Dan was so far gone from Phil’s words that he barely felt the pain that he felt when they last tried this. All he felt was the desire to please Phil, and all his brain knew at the moment was that Phil was very hard just from watching him, so he must be pleasing Phil, and he’d carry all the weights in the world by his balls if it meant he could please Phil.

“How are you?” Phil’s voice was gentle.

“Green, Sir,” Dan answered clearly.

“Very good, Dan,” Phil praised, and Dan felt pride bloom in his chest.

Dan gasped when Phil lightly touched his sensitive balls, trailing his fingers over the skin pulled tight. Phil’s fingers trailed slowly up, and carefully wrapped around Dan’s length.

Dan sighed when he got the much needed contact, then drew in a big breath when Phil began stroking him.

“Are you a good boy, Dan?” Phil’s deep voice full of lust rang in Dan’s ears.

“Yes, Sir,” he gasped out.

“Think this small thing can please me?”

“Please, Sir it’d carry all the weights in the world to please you,” Dan couldn’t even think properly, he just spoke whatever his hazy mind came up with.

Phil actually tittered at that. His strokes gradually became faster, and Dan’s breathing got heavier.

“It’d do anything huh?”

“Anything, Sir, anything,” Dan blubbered out. He could feel his orgasm approaching as Phil’s strokes got faster, as the weights swung around his full balls.

“Well, it’d please me if it doesn’t come.” With that, Phil let go of Dan’s dick completely, leaving the weights dangling. Dan let out a frustrated whine and banged his head against the pole in defeat.

Phil bent down to release Dan’s ankles from the spreader bar, and pushed the bar aside. He then stood back up.

“Get down there and I’ll show you a real dick,” Phil demanded, and Dan fell to his knees without a second thought. The weights swung around painfully, but Dan couldn’t even register the pain when he was eye level with Phil’s big dick.

Phil tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair, and Dan leaned up into the touch.

“Open up,” Phil commanded, and Dan did as he was told, looking up at Phil wide eyed.

“Good boy,” Phil praised as he slowly pushed his dick into Dan’s warm mouth.

“Very good,” Phil continued when his tip reached the back of Dan’s throat. Dan hummed in response, sending shivers down Phil’s back.

Phil only gave Dan a moment to adjust, feeling Dan’s breath out through his nose tickling his pubes. When Dan swallowed, Phil began.

He thrusted back out fully, before slamming back all the way down Dan’s throat again. His movements were ruthless, his grip on Dan’s hair tightening, his thrusts fast.

Dan barely gagged, but tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was enjoying every moment of the rough treatment he was receiving. The weights pulling on his balls only made him hornier, aching to come. But of course he was a good sub, he wasn’t going to come if that is what pleases his Master.

Dan stayed on his knees, knuckles clenched white behind the pole, looking past his tears up at his Master, allowing him to use his mouth for pleasure. Receiving pleasure from serving, no matter how roughly he was treated. Just willingly taking whatever he gets.

“That’s, what, a, real, dick, feels, like,” Phil grunted, thrusting harshly into Dan’s mouth with every word.

Dan moaned in response, and Phil groaned at the sensation. His balls smacked Dan’s chin with every thrust, and he was panting.

“Better than your pathetic excuse for a dick,” Phil continued, and Dan almost came just from that, but he concentrated on controlling himself.

“Agree?” Phil asked, and Dan moaned again.

That sent Phil over the edge. He stilled deep in Dan’s mouth and came moaning out Dan’s name. Dan swallowed all of Phil’s come like the good boy he was.

Phil pulled out gracelessly when he was done, taking a moment to admire Dan’s red lips, shiny with saliva. Dan’s mouth was still open, showing that he’d swallowed everything.

“Good boy, stand up for me.”

Dan struggled back up on his feet, would’ve stumbled forward if not for his hands tied to the pole.

“Now, does this lil fella deserve pleasure that real dicks get?” Phil grabbed Dan’s dick again, standing behind him and whispering into his ear from his back.

“Please, Sir,” was all Dan could manage to say, shivering from Phil’s breath ghosting behind his ear.

Phil started stroking Dan’s dick again. “Not until I say so.”

Dan looked down to see the weights swinging around, see Phil’s hand working over his leaking dick. He wanted to come so badly, but he concentrated on staving it off.

Phil’s hand moved slowly down to cup Dan’s tight balls. Dan whimpered when Phil squeezed them.

“So full, so beautiful,” Phil’s breath tickled Dan’s neck.

As one hand stroked Dan’s length, the other carefully took one weight off. Dan was so concentrated on not coming that he almost didn’t notice the weight being taken off.

Phil stroked Dan a little more before taking the second weight off as well. Dan was panting, his toes curling and his thighs shaking with the effort to keep him standing up straight.

Phil took his hand away from Dan’s balls, leaving the stretcher on. His strokes on Dan’s dick continued, and Dan began to beg.

“Sir please, need to come please,” he panted.

“Pretty sure that pathetic dick of yours can hang on just a while more?” Phil said, voice patronising.

“Yes, Sir,” Dan sobbed, deciding begging won’t do him any good.

As Phil’s strokes increased pace, Dan became increasingly restless. He got louder, moaning and whining and occasionally letting out little “please”s. He was trying his best not to orgasm, but it was getting harder as Phil continued.

Just as Dan thought he had no choice but to disobey Phil, he felt Phil slide the ball stretcher off of him. At the same time, he heard the words he badly needed to hear growled into his ear.

“Come, now.”

Dan came immediately, moaning high-pitched and covering Phil’s hand with his come. Phil stroked him through his whole orgasm, only letting go when Dan started whining in slight pain from overstimulation.

Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s face, and Dan eagerly licked his own cum off of Phil’s fingers. When Phil’s hand was clean, he swiftly untied Dan from the pole.

Phil held onto Dan’s shoulders, making sure he had support when untied from the pole. He flung the cuffs onto the floor and brought Dan into his arms.

Dan was feeling a little overwhelmed, always felt this way after their more intense sessions. But he felt very safe in Phil’s arms, and he meekly wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. He rested his forehead on Phil’s shoulder, wetting Phil’s skin with his tears.

Phil stroked Dan’s hair and whispered praises into Dan’s ear. “So beautiful, you’re so perfect, Dan. You did so well, you were great.”

Dan sniffed as he heard Phil’s soft voice soothing him. “Thank you, Phil, I love you,” he whispered into Phil’s neck.

“I love you too, Dan.”

Dan felt Phil press a kiss into his hair, and his mind was floating but he thinks he heard Phil talk about drawing a bath for them. Something about cuddles later. Only one thing his mind was clear about; he truly was fortunate to have Phil.


End file.
